prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Boy Collins
|birth_place = Bristol, England |death_date = |death_place = |resides= |billed = |trainer= Roy Harley Stan Osborne |debut = 23 September 1983 |retired = |}} Danny 'Boy' Collins is an English professional wrestler. Noted for his agile, gymnastic style in the ring, he has toured successfully across Europe and held British, European and World (European version) titles in five different weight divisions. Career Collins made his professional debut in 1983 against Adrian Finch before going on to be a regular star of ITV's World of Sport programme. Despite losing his TV debut to veteran heel "Crybaby" Jim Breaks, Collins would come back in 1984 to defeat Breaks first in an elimination tournament final, then in a £500-per-fall challenge, before finally capturing Breaks' British Welterweight Title. The following year, Collins would capture the European Welterweight Championship from visiting champion Jorg Chenok (billed as Baron Von Chenok) in a match screened on ITV during World Of Sport's special 1985 FA Cup Final edition. As a result of this victory, Danny would tour France and northern Spain extensively during the late 1980s for local promoter Roger Delaporte. Collins was also a frequent tag team partner of Big Daddy as well as teaming with his younger brother Pete Collins. He continued to have a successful wrestling career in the United Kingdom and across Europe despite an operation to have his kidney removed in the mid-1980s, using a high-flying style in his matches that was unusual for British wrestling at the time. He further developed the cartwheel escape from an arm lever first invented by Dynamite Kid in the mid-1970s - itself an advance on the traditional roll on the mat to untwist an arm lever. After ITV's coverage of wrestling ended in 1988, he achieved even greater success, moving to All Star Wrestling, where he defeated Dave "Fit" Finlay to win the British Heavy-Middleweight Championship in 1989. Although he controversially lost the title by disqualification to Richie Brooks in Croydon in 1990, he would soon regain the belt that same year. In 1991, he defeated Owen Hart for the vacant World Middleweight Championship and would continue to claim the title until 1995 when he moved still further up the weights. Around late 1994/early 1995, Collins became a heel after a (kayfabe) falling out with Robbie Brookside and Doc Dean. Rebranded 'Dirty' Dan Collins, in 1996 he defeated Alan Kilby to become British Light-Heavyweight Champion, but lost the title back to Kilby in 1997. He also teamed with fellow heel Drew McDonald, particularly for Otto Wanz's CWA in Germany and Austria. By the end of the 1990s, he had reverted to being a blue eye but his brother Peter was still a devout heel, known by then as 'Mr Vain' Pete Collins. This led to a lengthy feud between the two. Collins' career slowed down to near-inactivity around 2000 due to accumulated back injuries, but he still appears sporadically on the British wrestling scene. In 2007, he launched a major comeback tour with All Star Wrestling, frequently working as a tag team with Dean Allmark.In October 2008 he lost to Germany's Christian "Ecki" Eckstein at GL1 Gloucester Leisure Centre. Collins took part in Wrestling Rampage 2012 at GL1 Gloucester Leisure Centre on February 4. He teamed up with Matt Jarrett to face Skull Murphy (Peter Northey) and 'Blondie' Bob Barrett. Championships and accomplishments *'European Wrestling Promotion' **EWP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Joint Promotions' **British Welterweight Championship (4 times) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **MPW British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Association Of Wrestling' **WAW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:1967 births Category:1983 debuts Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Joint Promotions alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Verband Der Berufsringer alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers